Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device applicable to nonvolatile memory devices and a method of operating the same.
After semiconductor memory devices are fabricated, a failed column may be selected by performing a test. In order to replace the failed column with redundancy column, failed column address information may be stored using a fuse or a Content-Addressable memory (CAM). However, many nonvolatile memory devices store redundancy information using the fuse. For this reason, although an additional failed column occur after packaging process, an update operation for adding the failed column address newly occurred to the failed column address information cannot be performed. Consequently, the entire memory chip cannot be used although the entire memory chip still has a redundant column.